1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a front end secondary energy absorbing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes an energy absorbing structural member positioned behind a lower portion of a vehicle bumper facia member and below primary energy absorbing structures of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
In recent years, all passenger vehicles manufactured for the U.S. market include some sort of primary energy absorbing structure. Primary energy absorbing structures typically include frame elements with crumple zones and an energy absorbing bumper assembly.
Crumple zones are areas of a vehicle, for example, in the vehicle frame structure and other portions of the vehicle, that are designed and dimensioned to deform in response to an impact event thus absorbing impact energy from the impact event.
The energy absorbing bumper assembly of most vehicles includes an energy absorbing member and/or structure that is covered by a flexible fascia member. Typically, the flexible fascia member extends several centimeters or inches below a bottom edge of the energy absorbing member and below a bottom edge of vehicle frame elements that make up a portion of the primary energy absorbing structure of the vehicle.
Many vehicles such as sports utility vehicles (SUVs), large vans, commercial trucks and full sized pickup trucks typically have a front end that is spaced apart from the ground by a relatively large distance in an unloaded state (no cargo loaded in the vehicle). Smaller vehicles, such as compact cars and sports cars, generally sit low to the ground.
During impact events, such as front end collision tests with static structures, such as concrete barriers, the crumple zones and energy absorbing bumper assembly absorb impact energy thereby adding a level of protection to vehicle occupants.
A problem occurs when a smaller vehicle is tested with a larger vehicle in front end to front end collision tests. Specifically, since the underside of the larger vehicle sits high above the ground compared to the smaller vehicle, it is possible for the smaller vehicle to impact the larger vehicle below the primary energy absorbing structures of the larger vehicle. Consequently, the smaller vehicle can be wedged under the larger vehicle such that the primary energy absorbing structures of both vehicles are unable to absorb energy as much impact energy from the impact event of the collision test. In such front end to front end collision tests, the lower portion of the flexible fascia member of the larger vehicle is damaged and the hood of the smaller vehicle is also damaged.
In recent years automobile manufacturers have been cooperating with the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration to develop standard test criteria to test vehicle-to-vehicle front end collision compatibility. The results of this cooperation include voluntary development of a secondary energy absorbing structure positioned below the primary energy absorbing structures of a larger vehicle where the primary energy absorbing structures of that large vehicle are located at or above a predetermined distance above the ground (with the vehicle in an unloaded, cargo free state).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure that includes a secondary energy absorbing structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.